


I WILL PROTECT YOU

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Fidanzati/e, Racconti di vita, Sesso tra coppie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: At Cobras and Paperetta (Dizzy Duck)'s house there are the couples formed by Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery (Kay K) and Lyla Lay and Paperinik (also called Dread-Nik) in which, in an evening of friendship, the hardest moments faced in the life, at the end of which they show a renewed confidence in the future
Relationships: Cobras/Paperetta, Lyla Lay/Paperinik (Dread-nik, Paperino/Kay K
Kudos: 1





	I WILL PROTECT YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I finally have my account too, so I can post my fan fiction about my favorite couples.  
> In this story appears my character, Cobras, who is a human being but with some reptilian connotations, of the developed body type, well-defined muscles, a black mask (actually a kind of bruise due to an accident as a child), blue eyes and good manners; he is married to Paperetta, conquered over the years thanks to the help of Donald, who is together with Kay K for the help given in turn by Cobras and Paperetta (Dizzy) (in fact there is great harmony between them).  
> After meeting in the army, Cobras moves to Duckburg, where his reptilian nature causes him many problems, but thanks to his steel will and Donald's constant help, over the years he becomes almost a point of reference for everyone. (and for the duck family). unfortunately her life has always been complicated, like that of Paperetta and the other two couples present, who tell each other intimate secrets to cement their union.  
> In addition, Cobras is called the Dragon (Black Dragon) because of its distant origins, but also because of its human / spiritual / warrior path, which over time also teaches to Paperetta, who becomes increasingly aware of having powers spiritual as a Tiger (or Black Tiger)

For the first time all six were present in the same place ... three couples, one more beautiful and radiant than the other, who somehow managed to find themselves together ... one of them even came from the future! Undoubtedly the one formed by Dread-Nik and Lyla Lay, who, thanks to a device called Quantic-time-jumping (creation of the future) were able to cross time strings to reach a certain period ... only that, at sometimes, the nano-droids of which it was formed could give a certain instability if it was used for a long time, so it was better not to abuse it - also because, in the Duckburg of the 23rd century, those devices were limited in number due to the possibility of a potentially use criminal - after all, Lyla was not only a famous journalist droid, but also a tempoliziotta, that is a guardian who, together with other colleagues, had the role of preventing possible theft of valuable works of art in the various historical seasons. .. she had also joined Paperinik, or rather, Dread-Nik, since their friend Cobras had brought him into the future after having him, how to say ... "extracted" from the memories of the original Donald and formed with dwarfs - droids perc hè was close to Lyla for life ... his help has always been decisive in all situations, especially the most complicated ones ... but also thanks to the power of the same embedded nano-droids that could generate the so-called Quantic Wave, that is the quantum wave able to literally pulverize the enemies, through energetic concentration that was then thrown from the hands.  
However, still in that moment, the resemblance to the Donald Duck of the present was incredible, were it not for two blue streaks in Nik's hair (Lyla's affectionate nickname for her boyfriend) on the sides of the head - which at times seemed brighter for way of the nanodroid passage - but otherwise they were two drops of water: one sailor blouse, sky blue shirt with a zigzag stripe (to stay on topic) the other, but both with a well-trained and toned physique, come on chest and abdominal muscles formed by years of training. Next to Donald then there was always his wonderful girlfriend Kay K, as Arianne Konnery was called, now permanently in his life since they had concluded a mission on the verge of no return, but in truth all those successfully completed previously. they had only cemented their union, now official. In beauty she could rival Lyla (no one cared that she was a droid): Kay's physique showed jet-black bob hair tied back in a purple headband, doe eyes, perfect breasts encircled by a purple / lilac top, model waist and toned and smooth legs, covered at that moment by light purple leggings ... she was always clinging to her DD (also a nickname of "work", but also of sweetness in private, although she sometimes called it by her real name) ... since she had discovered in her secret agent partner also the man of her life, Kay K's existence had literally changed for the better, and she felt it more and more every day. And Donald Duck also felt that his existence had reached a turning point: with Kay he had finally reached the happiness he had always sought, demonstrating (to her too) his value in everything! Not only the most dangerous spy missions, but even in life ... when with his ex he would have only dreamed of all this, and in fact everyone now knew her as the DK COUPLE. Even her grandchildren Qui, Quo and Qua had accepted and liked her story with Kay K, who had immediately shown herself to be sympathetic to them ... by now they had almost become her children for her (really beautiful for a girl who did not think to the family given the difficult past ... another DD miracle!).  
The third couple, well ... it's unlikely that everyone didn't know her, not only in Duckburg, but presumably all over the world ... the GOLDEN COUPLE, that is Cobras and Paperetta, now considered real "family heads": despite having been married for twenty years (the first Disney couple outside of fairy tales) they had assumed this role almost unconsciously to the point of becoming practical examples of a very united duo in everything, from sport, to music, to solidarity, to adventures (even them! ), even multidimensional ... and they were also able to unite newly formed couples, such as Donald and Kay K and Nik and Lyla Lay.  
At the home of Cobras and Paperetta - basically neighbors of Donald and Kay K - there were various topics of discussion, from the most trivial to the most serious, such as ...  
“So, you got lost in the desert and went on to… eat insects and camel meat… rotten? Quite right?" Kay K and Lyla were intrigued by the fact that both the Dragon and the Tiger (the warrior version of Cobras and Donald Duck) could have survived without help and without food ... and sometimes even with Donald!  
The two ducks had their eyes fixed on them.  
It was Cobras who replied: "It was really hard for both of us ... at first, Paperetta showed signs of fatigue and tiredness and the only thing I could tell her was not to get down on just that moment ... she had never been under the hot sun ... ”and here he lowered his head: he wanted her to feel what it meant to stay away from civilization on his proposal ... and she accepted!

In fact, Paperetta raised his hand. “You are wrong here, love ... you know I really like adventures ... maybe I thought it wouldn't be too bad, but ... I was almost DESPERATE! Of course, I hadn't lost my temper, but at a certain point I thought I was going crazy ... luckily you were there, otherwise ... "she concluded, looking at him with tenderness.  
The other two couples were side by side intent on listening attentively, staring at them both.  
"You're right about that ... if we weren't back, goodbye styling!" he said with a joke of his own, which elicited two laughs. Duck gave him a blow on the well-placed arm on the arm before jumping on him, but Cobras took it with great ease, with her blocking his face. "Tell me again, lazy snake you are not!" he said it between the offended and the amused. "Love, if you want to compliment me you don't need comparisons with my ... colleagues ... I already need to ...". Paperetta could not resist these jokes and in fact gave him a kiss on the lips.  
“Well, Cobras… you deserved it! This was really heavy! " Lyla said.  
"The classic of low blows, I wouldn't have expected it from you ..." Nik replied.  
"Nice respect you have for your wife ... I keep my DD!" Kay said hugging her boyfriend tightly, who returned kissing her dark hair. Kay K rubbed her face very gently.  
"Ok, guys, forgive me, but I came out fine ... actually ... when we saw a Berber tent after those hallucinating days (but literally) ... here is that Paperetta is seen as a sort of divine being by nomads ... I could have died of thirst instead ... lost for lost ... "  
"Poor thing, now he is the victim ..." said the amused companion.  
"Come on, baby, the credit is because they had never seen your blonde hair ... over there it's a more unique than rare event ...". In fact, in some parts of the desert the tourist routes were off course, so some tribes were not used to seeing other people other than their own. "If we are here to tell it now I owe it to you ..." and Duck gave him a strong squeeze, reciprocated by his affectionate one. "You must always give greater value to others ... you are unique!" she exclaimed before kissing his forehead.  
The other four watched them with great tenderness. "They are really cute, aren't they DD?" Arianne herself did not believe how united Cobras and Paperetta were, certainly no less than the two of them, and in fact Donald nodded. "That's right, Kay ... I must admit I envied them for a while ... well, I didn't experience adventures with Daisy at these levels ... and then you came ... and you changed me, indeed ... you have revolutionized my life! I will never be grateful enough for this ... ”he said, covering his face with one hand to hide his emotion. Kay K took his hands gently to look him better in the eye, like this, in front of everyone, before giving him a beak-to-beak kiss. Cobras, Paperetta, Nik and Lyla remained without saying anything.  
"You have to stop giving credit to others, DD ... you have REVOLUTIONIZED my life ... now I wouldn't be here talking to all of you about what an extraordinary man you are ... and what infinite luck I have to have you! " she concluded addressed to all the others.  
Even though everyone knew it, Donald and Kay K had found each other almost by chance ... and between multiple missions and many risks - even to find themselves against - in the end they discovered that they were in love and wanted to be together. , also in this case after difficult tests given by destiny, like breaking up with that harpy Daisy Duck (him) and trying to put the difficult and tumultuous past (her) behind him, and get over it! Being united gave happiness and serenity to both.  
Cobras and Paperetta drew attention: "Donny ... fat, why don't you tell your girlfriend about when you climbed that waterfall in South America before plunging over two hundred meters?".  
Hearing these words Kay K blanched. "Seriously? Donald Duck, did you fall from a waterfall? "  
Donny tried to hide his embarrassment: “Actually it happened a while ago ... I had to do a photo shoot of a rare species of bird, only it had its nest on top of a difficult to reach waterfall ... luck there were Cobras and Paperetta who gave me a hand ... but I always find bad luck at my feet ... But I took the picture and the scientific magazine that entrusted me gave me the reward ... at least that. .. "  
“But ... do you say it that way? Was it at least a nice nest egg? " Kay said.  
"If I'm not indiscreet, what have you done with it?" Lyla asked.  
"Actually ... I gave everything to an association that deals with destitute people ... at the time I wanted to give something to ... well, Daisy Duck ... but I don't think he deserved it ..." he concluded turning the head to the side.  
Everyone applauded him. Because everyone also knew his good heart.  
"You are my hero, DD ... you always have been ..." Kay exclaimed giving him a kiss on the head.  
"But the problem is that he doesn't want us to talk about it ... I should learn his modesty sometimes ..." Cobras joked, but not too much.  
"He has so many merits, only sometimes he underestimates himself ..." added Paperetta.  
Lyla: "But if I told you what my Nik did ..."  
"And that is ... it prevented the destruction of the city in the 23rd century or ..."  
"Not exactly ... he saved all of us, droids and humans ..." Lyla closed, looking at her better half.  
"Thanks, love, but now you're exaggerating ... we just learned some dances ..." Dread-Nik glanced at Cobras who with a look allowed him to calmly say things as they had gone.  
"Lyla told me her network, Channel 00, was closing due to lack of funds, so her boss Argus asked her to quickly learn some Break - dance, dream - music, pop & soul for a contest ... since we only had three weeks, I decided to learn some steps and then teach them to her ... I think I managed, at least, everyone kept their place ... right, love? " .  
In response Lyla kissed him tenderly. He then added: “We won the first prize only thanks to him! So the editorial team was able to go on for a while before the funding was released ... but the mere fact that it gave it all to us in the editorial team ... is priceless, but literally! ".  
"And you tell us so ?! But you are very good! " Paperetta exclaimed.  
"You two are my favorite heroes of the future ... that is, present, speaking of the 23rd century, mind you ..." Cobras added.  
Donald Duck and Kay K were also enthusiastic: “You too are really great” was Arianne's reaction. "In fact, it reminds me of someone ..." Donny added sarcastically, and Kay patted him on the arm. "But how stupid are you ...!" she said before squeezing his side.  
Nik concluded: "It's the best price to pay if I want to see my girlfriend happy ... and my droid ... one and only" said with a hint of emotion Dread-Nik, close to Lyla, with her resting the blonde head on his shoulder.

After five minutes it was Cobras who asked a question: “What if I asked you what was the best time of your life? I can already imagine the answer ... ”and in fact it was superfluous the fact that everyone, without saying a word, all had the same thought.  
"When we got engaged!" Donald Duck and Kay K said together ... who immediately looked at each other laughing ... before giving each other a deep kiss. "Though it took time and good will from both of us," Donny concluded.  
Same thing for Nik and Lyla Lay, who explained how, in the future, after an invitation to a dance they understood how attracted they were ... and after a night of passion they had declared themselves eternal love ... and so their beautiful story.  
While Cobras and Duck said that they had had quite a few happy moments ... starting with their strange engagement at university ... the confession that he was half human and half reptilian ... and the fact that Paperetta, after a difficult start, not only accepted his condition ... but even loved the fact that he was the only one who loved her for what he was ... spending together every day of their life ... until get married twenty years earlier (the second best moment) between parties and songs of jubilation, also for the fact that they were the first couple to get out of the classic stereotypes among the historical Disney and also newly formed ones (such as the DK couple and the NL couple here).  
They spent a good part of time telling each other all the adventures that had the role of uniting all three couples ... in their own way the difficult past for everyone (for Paperetta and Kay K in particular) was now behind us, and although however, the difficulties would not have been lacking, their boys would have done the impossible and beyond so that they had the happiness they deserved.  
But then, perhaps inevitably, Nik asked the opposite question: “What was the worst moment you ever faced? The harder one? " and here everyone had a moment of embarrassment mixed with melancholy.  
"Oh, well ... if that's personal, I withdraw the question ..." Nik was disheartened at not using at least a little tact.  
Cobras instead replied: "Wait, man ... the question is not wrong, far from it ... in the end it would have come up anyway, so I'll start ..."  
“Cobras, are you sure? Maybe it's not the most suitable evening ... ”Paperetta didn't seem in the right mood ... but deep down, there were no secrets between sincere friends. It was also an opportunity for Kay and Lyla to show their trust in those who could be considered family (even if from different time periods).  
"Don't worry, love, and you too ... after what I will tell you yours will be at the top of the pranks ..." the Dragon began.  
"It was at least about ... thirty or thirty-five years ago ... when my older brother Python was still alive ... I remember there was an atmosphere of hatred in the house ... the fact is that ... I didn't have a exactly normal father ... I say this because Kay and Lyla don't know exactly ... my reptilian nature is that of a dragon and not a cobra, how could my name imply ... at the beginning I didn't notice, except to discover it over the years ... well, returning to that horrible time, my old man decided to pass under the support of the wyverns - commanded at the time by Tiamat, as we read in the stories and in oriental sacred texts, and bitter enemies of dragons - I know, it seems unlikely and I apologize for it right now, but I need it to make you understand ... ". He struggled a bit to put together the memories, which he hoped to leave in the darkest places of his mind ... though they sometimes presented themselves as ghosts from a past life.  
Everyone was silent listening to him ... in truth, Paperetta had squeezed his mighty arm leaning against him, while Donald lowered his head and closed his eyes ... same thing Nik too (being a sort of "clone" of Donny, the memories do not vanished). Lyla and Kay looked at them for just a moment and realized that they already knew the story, more or less ... Donald's melancholy gaze towards his beloved said everything.  
"As I said, my old man had always been a violent drunkard ... often ... uh ... often he used to beat my mother and sometimes my brother ... then it was my turn ... indeed (and here he smiled with affliction) I provoked him because he would only take it out on me and leave them alone ... so, almost every evening, while we were alone, in the cellar, on a wooden table he placed three instruments of torture ... a cat at nine tails, an iron bar and ... a studded sphere ... then he asked me: '' choose which one you prefer '' ... what would you have chosen? Come on, let's just have a chat ... "  
“S ... are you sure? I don't think I want to hear the rest of the story ... "Kay's face was a mixture of horror and disgust ... in her previous life she had never considered being tortured like this, and in fact Donald held her to herself ... even one as determined as she could be frightened.  
Instead, bracing himself, he simply said: "I would have chosen the cat nine."  
Lyla and Nik also recovered from a kind of hypnosis. "Maybe I would have preferred the bar ... at least my body can handle it ..." said the blonde droid.  
"I would have said the bar too," concluded Nik.  
Donald and Dizzy remained silent ... because they already knew the answer.  
Cobras continued with clarity: "I always chose the sphere ... because whatever I selected he would eventually take that ... he made me sit on my knees and then ..." he paused. "... and then it started from the abdomen ... luckily my hydra blood immediately regenerated the parts that were bleeding ..." and meanwhile the partner cried silently, knowing the brutal pain she had suffered; Donald instead put a hand on his face, also shedding tears of pain ... he never wanted to hear that passage in the life of his adopted older brother (who has always considered that).  
"Cobras, but what ..." Lyla had put a hand to her beak, along with Nik's gaze of suffering, and Kay K had also covered her face as she gently shook her head, with the tears coming from the folds of her fingers, before replying: “So what did you do? How long has it been going on? ”.  
"It lasted several months ... then, at some point, when my brother died in a fight and my mother drained all his spiritual energy to help him ... I decided it was time to stop." Cobras never lost his temper throughout the story. "I asked him to face us in an isolated place ... he thought he had bent me psychologically, but he didn't realize that all the previous training had served me ... and in fact I gave him back everything with interest ... when I left him dying man could not even get up ... but first I threatened him that, if he showed himself again in my eyes, I would torture him to death, before the coup de grace ... destiny wanted my mother, in a moment of lucidity , used some sort of poison when he prepared his food, administered secretly so as to kill him slowly ... so at least I learned ... but if it weren't for my wife and my brother (and pointed to Donald and Donald Duck) now I wouldn't talk about it with you ... they gave me a new chance to start over ... and a thank you would express nothing to you ... ”and immediately she broke into a cry of liberation.  
Paperetta was the first to hold him with all the strength she had in her body, followed by Donald and Dread-Nik holding their girlfriends by the hand who followed them in that loving gesture, participating in the pain of their brotherly friend ... who would have done anything and everything to protect them all ... his family.  
It lasted about ten minutes before they all went back together on the large sofa and recovered from that tale that looked like a drama. Cobras himself almost had a feeling of catharsis, of liberation ... even if this outburst was known only by very few in the family, but it was always nice that it was listened to without any prejudice.  
"So, if I have certain behaviors towards someone in particular, I beg your pardon ... but I too have my problems every now and then ... at least I don't pay the psychiatrist!" he concluded, getting a little laugh from the others.  
"But now it's my turn ... and I guarantee you it's not as good ... Kay, I think this story of mine looks a bit like what you had in the past ...". And here we are in the turn of Paperetta with her story.  
"Well, I see it as difficult, but ... tell me as well ..." Kay K said, still close to Donald Duck ... however she added: "But don't insist on the details if these are macabre ..."  
"Don't worry, it's not like my husband's ... but it's certainly sad nonetheless ...".  
After fixing her blond hair and taking a deep breath, Paperetta began.  
“I went through my darkest period when I was still a little girl ... at the time we were a quiet and peaceful family like many others ... and then there was Tommy, my ... er ... my big brother ... Python's close friend, Cobras's brother ... ”and here the Dragon lowered his head, still smiling with irony.  
She too tried to keep calm. "It all started when ... uh, sorry ..." and wiped away a tear "... when Tommy had a motorcycle accident ... so I always knew, actually ... it was programmed by someone on which my brother was investigating for a round of clandestine betting and trafficking in prohibited substances ... luckily they all paid dearly ... "  
"That's another story we'll tell at the right time ... forgive me, love, go ahead ..." Cobras opened and closed the little parenthesis.  
"After the funeral, my father lost interest in everything ... and my mother also ... the weather had suddenly turned dark ... and I took refuge in my little room hoping that the storm would pass one day ..." as he said all this, Paperetta was in a crouched position, but Cobras squeezed her tightly leaning his face on her golden hair, not to let her drown in memories. All the others were once again as if in a state of hypnosis in front of a horrible fact ... and in fact Kay K was horrified, while her boyfriend hugged her close to him while her friendsand in fact Kay K was horrified, while her boyfriend held her close to him while her raven hair rested on his shoulder; so did Nik and Lyla, simply speechless.  
"But the worst was yet to come ..." Paperetta took another breath of courage. “A year before university I decided to go and stay with Aunt Doretta, but I chose the worst moment ... I learned that Uncle Scrooge had, let's say, broke up with her ... to go and seek his fortune in the Klondike ... what kind of being! " he said scornfully.  
"Stupid, old idiot!" Donald did not hide a sign of annoyance.  
"Certainly I would never give an example, I ..." Kay K tried to break that atmosphere of sadness, instead Paperetta continued.  
“It was in that year that my aunt treated me as bad as she could not! And for this I will never forgive her! Just because her uncle had rejected her did she feel empowered to behave badly with me! But I don't want to insist on this point ... when I finally entered college my life changed a lot! At first I only had a few friends, but luckily I always had the opportunity to widen my circle ... and then ... I met my Super Dragon! And my life has turned ... "she concluded with another tear, this time of happiness at the moment of observing her partner ... while Cobras kissed her gently, in front of the others who had a moment of tenderness, hugging each other .  
Then Paperetta defined a concept: “Anyone who questions my husband or more generally the qualities of a dragon will have to deal with me! Even though he claims otherwise, I too have my protective instincts towards him! Always!".  
After a couple of minutes it was Donald who opened his beak. "Well, here we go ... it's my turn ... you know, it's not easy for me ...".  
“Come on, DD ... you had so many difficult moments but you always recovered! If we took risks on so many missions and then managed great, maybe now ... it won't be that much heavier than we've heard ... ”Kay K wanted her boyfriend to have a free mind to discuss more freely. ... once again his instinct to protect Donald had emerged.  
"I wish it were so easy, my sweet Kay ... but I have kept this story for too long ... and you are the first to whom I tell it ... I just ask you for a little patience ..."  
"Of course, Donny ... when you're ready ..." Cobras encouraged him.  
Paperetta: "Take the time you need ..."  
Dread-Nik: "We're all ears, man ...  
Lyla: "What happened to you so bad, Donald Duck?"  
But first he shook hands with Kay, who reciprocated by shaking hers and observing him with her eyes. Donald could never resist her, so, in order not to lose concentration, he looked around.  
"I could start from when I was in the army and met Cobras ... whom I will always thank for everything he has done for me ... or from certain adventures that almost ended badly ... or more generally from everything that life has always tried to get me off ... but I'm not going to talk about the secret missions with Kay K, those ... are among the best moments of my life, even now ... "he said proudly, giving Arianne (who a little blushed).  
"Anyway, I had my moment of despair when ... when Grandma Duck chose to tell me about my origins ... I remember it happened some time ago, while I was with her in the countryside ..."

'' Donald ... I have to talk to you, it's a very important thing ... ''  
'' Tell me, grandma ... did something happen? ''  
'' Not exactly ... but there is something you have a right to know ...

"So he took me to the attic of his house to show me a photo ... which I decided to hide to never see it again for some time ..."

'' Look at this picture ... who do you see here besides me? ''  
'' Well ... there you are, this is the uncle, I presume ... and the other older duck I think ... Uncle Scrooge's brother, right? ''  
'' Exactly, your uncle Gideon, or Gideon if you prefer ... but I chose this photo to tell you ... how you got into our lives ... ''  
Everyone was with their ears pricked ... Kay K herself - always very alert - maybe she was guessing the rest of the story ... Cobras, on the other hand, showed no emotional sign ... usually it was used to gather personal conclusions, but he too he feared ...

'' Well ... I don't know where to start ... but ... when you got here on the farm you were just a chick ... and I was now my years behind ... yet you filled my life like nobody ... and even that of your uncle, even if - you know him - he will never admit it ... I think I raised you well, well ... ''  
'' Grandma, what are you saying? You raised me the best you could ... now what am I supposed to know? ''  
'' The thing is ... no one ever knew who your parents were, and you always wanted to know where you came from ... but maybe we were all selfish not to want to ... you were just an egg that fell from a tree ... and we have only satisfied our will ... that is ... mine ... to have a family ... ''  
He said everything with great clarity, without betraying the slightest emotion ... yet that secret weighed heavily on him ... but at the same time he felt freer. Nik and Lyla were also silent, their souls weighed down by the weight of those words, even if they were foreign (but not for Nik, after all ... they were always his memories, in the sense that he shared them with his double).

'' In other words ... you adopted me, right? ''  
'' Donald Duck, listen to me ... what would you have done alone? You were still very young, and I was very happy to have you with me ... I know, I should have told you about it long ago, but ... I was afraid of your bad reaction ... for all of us you are a gift from Heaven ... you have changed us life, grandson, in every sense! ''  
'' I understand ... and I guess you never knew who my folks were ... ''  
'' We never had the chance because nobody knew who they were ... in the end we preferred it like this ... but it was right that I knew ... please forgive me ... ''  
'' What do I have to forgive you, grandmother? You did ... only what you felt was right for me ... and for that I will be forever grateful! And my uncle too, somehow ... ''  
'Donald Duck, I ...'  
'' I love you, grandma! An infinity of good! ''

End of the story. And all of them were with their faces covered by their hands, moved and pitied by this story, which turned out to be a real punch in the stomach.  
“DD… I, I…” Kay K was nibbling at her trembling fingers with her beak.  
"This time I won, Kay ... you say you've never had a family in your life, but I ... well, it's not easy to recognize that I'm ... I mean ... an orphan ... He finished the speech as he lowered his head.  
"Oh, DD ..." with a quick gesture Kay squeezed him tighter than she ever had since they were together, pouring hot tears down his neck.  
“DD, forgive me! Forgive me, my love ... I didn't know, I didn't know ... "she moaned as her raven hair covered Donny's face, who held her as if his life depended on her ... so many times it was true .  
"I was ashamed to talk about it so far ... and if I did it was also thanks to you ... you always give me strength and courage ..." said Donald with shining eyes.  
"It's not true! You always have a courage that goes beyond the limits ... and I am lucky, indeed, very lucky to be next to you! " Kay K replied still crying. "One more reason to protect yourself ... woe to whoever touches you!" concluded.  
Paperetta said nothing, but her eyes were also marked by the red of tears.  
Squeezing his companion's arm he said: "Cobras ... you ... did you know?".  
Even the Dragon was always very sensitive to these moving stories: "No, my dear ... I didn't know anything ... he never told me anything and I never asked him ... I never imagined that would bear such a great burden ... ".  
Even Lyla's big heart couldn't stand certain emotions ... "Nik, did you know nothing?" asked the droid.  
"No, Lyla ... maybe he had something to hide ... but at this level ... it was impossible ... it's as his girlfriend says ... you need an uncommon strength."  
That said, they all gave Donny a very long hug ... and everyone recognized his formidable steely character, especially Kay K, who wasn't surprised at all ... but this story had really impressed her.  
And here we are in Arianne's turn ... maybe her story wouldn't have turned out like the others but it was worth telling.  
"I don't know what the level of my narrative might be ... but I too have had my hard times ... and only now I'm managing to relegate them to the attic of bad appeals ... you know, it was difficult to open up to others because of my distrust ... but my great fortune is called Donald Duck ... my DD one and only ... "she said with a hint of sweetness in her eyes looking at her half, while he gave her a caress on the cheek .  
"Among so many situations that have happened to me, the one that had a negative emotional impact was in high school ... at the time I was part of a group of girls (today I would say of thrushes) who spent all their money on futile things ... and we used to make fun of the guys who had a crush on us ... I know, I seem pathetic ... "  
"That's absolutely not true, my baby ... you're just remembering an episode you've been tending to for too long ..." Donald tried to minimize by holding his arm around her to protect her.  
"No, DD ... you don't have to always defend me, now I ask you - and you too - to listen to me ... as I told you, it's not that simple ..."  
"Arianne, you don't have to worry, with us you can talk about everything and take all the time you want." Cobras wanted him to be at ease, and so did Paperetta. "And if you don't want to insist on details, no one will ask you if you don't want to."  
"You're among close friends, Kay, don't worry." Lyla also reassured her present friend, and Nik too. "No one is here to make judgments, on the contrary ... we can only learn ..." "You know Nik ... you almost sound like DD when you talk ..."  
Who resumed the conversation. "There was one evening when I was in the company of three other girls, during an evening in a pub ... in front of us was a group of half-drunk guys who had put us in their sights ... so, for fun, we offered them a drink and they must have interpreted it differently ... so we spent the rest of the evening in their car whizzing down the streets ... not caring that at one point the police went in pursuit ... in Switzerland certain levities are not passable with a simple pull of the ears ... but fate wanted one of those boys to know a safe place to hide ... In the end we escaped the police, but ... we girls had underestimated that group of nutcases ... and in fact their intentions had gone from now-we-take you back to welcome-to-hell-, literally ... "  
Here Kay K paused for a moment: it was one of those episodes that he would have gladly relegated to a remote corner of his brain, but if he didn't say it right now, in the midst of those he believed to be his real family by now, perhaps he would no longer given proof of trusting others ... because he did so only for the presence of his DD, who in fact surrounded her with an arm on her waist, waiting like everyone else.  
"Excuse me, now I go on ... uh ..." So he took a deep breath and continued.  
“For sure it was too much alcohol in the body, but when those three started threatening us if we didn't do what they wanted ... I decided it was better to get away! So together with my friends we flew away as fast as we could ... but they took the car and chased us ... it was a bad choice ... they blocked us in the middle of the road where at a certain time no one was passing. .. it was on that occasion that the notions of martial arts came in handy ... that DD taught me to improve ... "he said proudly, while Donald shook her hand, smiling at her and glancing at Cobras, who he nodded. "If I could teach her what I know, I owe it to you, brother!" Donny thought.  
"Um ... none of them thought I was defenseless, at least I ... so in fact with a few careful moves I put them on the run, and we walked back to the boarding school ..."  
"But the story also has an epilogue, right?" it was Paperetta who became suspicious.  
"It's true, you always have an excellent intuition ... the next day I looked for my two companions in misadventure in this case ... when I found them along the corridors of the college they were intent on confabulating something ... what I heard shocked me ...

'' Have you seen Arianne around? ''  
'' He's certainly not in the area ... but the plan wasn't supposed to end like this ...  
'' In fact ... those three just had to scare her ... these were not the pacts ... ''  
'' After all, we just wanted to teach her a lesson ... so we'll see if the family still wants to play assholes with us ... ''  
'' But how can you say that his father ... ''  
'' Who else would be able to steal data from my parents' computer company? He certainly shouldn't leave his signature, A. K .... ''

Everyone was speechless. And they understood why Kay K had so little faith in others ... it was that episode that triggered her inner crisis.  
“What damned bitches! Beautiful friends! " Now Donald raised his voice a little.  
"This is a stab in the back ... at least did you make him pay for it?" Cobras also wanted to know the rest of the story.  
"At least I would have surprised them and made them a nice place!" added Paperetta with a sense of protection towards her friend.  
“Actually I had already guessed something from that damn evening ... I explained to you that many times I don't trust people at all ... only now I'm ... I'm trying to recover, even if sometimes it's difficult for me. .. luckily there is someone who manages to have patience with me ... "he said sweetly to Donald Duck.  
Who replied: "Because you can make me patient ... even at lunch ..."  
"What?!? How dare you, kind of ..." Kay K grabbed him, but DD threw up his hands. "I was kidding! I was joking! I haven't signed a will yet ..." Donny laughed at us while the others laughed in amusement ... once again Donny, despite saying he didn't have a simple life, with his sense of 'irony he knew how to make evenings like these really read.  
"After we have done the math, DD ..." Arianne threatened him (without conviction).  
"Ouch, ciccio! ... I think you made a mistake this time ..." Cobra teased him good-naturedly.  
"But yes, he must have said it wrong ... he just wanted ... to liven up the atmosphere ..." Nik added.  
"Yeah, but he could have avoided putting the difference between male and female in the middle ..." Lyla used a sarcastic joke instead.  
"Anyway, if you're done with the catchy lines and jokes, Kay K had to finish her story ... let her finish ..." It was Duck who brought the order back.  
“Thanks, Duck ... do you know what I did? To one of them I left the math test the following week ... let's say that, by pure chance, during the night, I recovered the answer sheet and ... I made a phone call, let's say anonymously ... from on the other hand, I spread the word that she was a drunk, and in this case we needed an image of her all exalted by the group that was drinking ... neither of us ever understood that it was me! The rest is history ... "he concluded.  
The others were amazed ... that Arianne Konnery was a tough character was intuitive ... her first difficult moment in her life had given her a first change of character that she would carry on until these days ... and unfortunately not only that, but only Donald knew his sad past in depth ... and he wouldn't talk about it even under torture.  
"I think it was the worst first moment I had ... actually there would have been more ... but that's what I remember best ..." Kay K.  
"Okay love, okay like this ..." Donald hurried to close the narrative ... knowing that his girlfriend had had other difficult situations ... and in him too the instinct for protection took off. Nobody objected.  
Finally Nik and Lyla were able to tell an episode already known to all the others, or the end of Tyrrell Duckard ... a story told with great desperation by the blond droid, with Nik never leaving her hand throughout the narration to support it.  
"It was a painful choice, the worst ever ... in the end it was better this way ..." Lyla said as she wiped a tear from her face, while Nik kissed her blond hair ... because he was there, and in fact he said nothing: most of all he knew Lyla, a fantastic droid with a heart of gold ... but if you treated her badly she could disintegrate with a punch or a kick in the face ... yet many times she had an incredible fragility soul, just like Kay K ... and he swore over and over that he would always protect her, always make her happy ... ever since he was sure he would be with her forever, in the future, and thanks to his double present there. They both exchanged a nod of understanding.  
"Paperinik ... that is Nik ... he never left me alone ... I don't know what I would do without having him near ..." Lyla said with a hint of emotion in her voice. In response, Nik took her face and kissed her tenderly on the beak, breathing in the essence of her soul (yes, droids do too).  
It was now the end of the evening and all those life stories, one different from the other but somehow similar, had highlighted three things: that everyone had shown unconditional trust in each other; that such stories had united, if possible, even more the couples present; that Lyla and especially Kay K could count, once again, on the support not only of their boys but also of Cobra and Paperetta, who had taken on the considerable task of making sure that their family (friends did not idea) had the happiness they deserved.  
After saying goodbye to them and saying goodnight, Donald and Kay K returned to their house: despite Kay having her own and completely modern, when she could she spent all the time possible with her boyfriend ... because now she understood the sense of loneliness that the her closed nature had almost imposed on her, before opening up thanks to DD ... and also to Qui, Quo and Qua, who were now camping with the Young Marmots.  
For the occasion they had given hospitality to Nik and Lyla by preparing a room for them, comfortable and welcoming, waiting for them to leave for the future, in the 23rd century, while the DK Couple was discussing for a moment about the evening just passed.  
"DD ... how do you feel, love?" Kay K. said softly.  
Donny answered by putting his arms around her waist: "Well ... well, too well ..."  
"But I mean ... after tonight ... you were brave to tell a secret about you that you had been holding inside for a long time ... you always come ..." she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and looked at him with meekness.  
Donald lowered his eyes in the direction of her breasts, but tried not to be distracted, at least for the moment.  
"My sweet Kay K ... I will never stop repeating that, since I am with you, I am freer with myself, I'm not afraid to tell intimate things ... and you give me a feeling of peace and serenity like no other 'more ... strange I must say, you who are always active and moving ... but that's it, trust me! "  
Kay kissed him gently, abandoning herself to him in his strong arms ... she too had lived a beautiful evening, made of intense emotions.  
"Instead it is always the opposite, my sweet DD ... I am free to be myself, without the fear of being judged, of being in the company of friends who support you ... and then I have to say thank you ... ".  
"Thanks for what, love?"  
"For not saying ... that I've only had the worst moments recently ... between an absent family, an evil ex partner (and horrified), an absurd life of chases, threats, blackmail ... but not I could stop ... ”Kay said with a hint of sadness and disappointment. "You used a unique discretion in not wanting to insist, on the contrary, you stopped me in time ... no one else would have done it ..."  
Donald covered her face and beak with kisses. "Because I love you, Kay ... I love you as a mortal would love his angel, whatever it is ..." he replied warmly.  
“Oh, love! I love you to death when ... when you are a poet ... I never imagined I would appreciate this side of you if not ... "but he did not finish the sentence that Donald clung to his tongue with his own before she hugged him tightly and rolled on the sofa, kissing so intensely that it seemed their breaths depended on each other. "Wait, DD ... let's get comfortable, it's just a little tight here," Kay K. said mischievously.  
"And what does it take, baby ..." Donald replied as he lifted her in his arms before climbing the stairs. Kay's raven bob hair fell to his shoulder along with her head as Donny tried to turn the bedroom handle down.

They made love as if the next day was the end of the world, throwing their clothes around the room and rolling around between the covers of the bed. Donald was kissing (or rather, sucking greedily) Kay K's breasts and her belly while she in turn bit with great eagerness on his neck and pecs ... all interspersed with their intertwined beaks.  
“Ah! Oh, my God, DD! Oh yes, you are so strong ... ”Kay felt the hardness of his member penetrate her pussy with unspeakable force, while her legs encircled Donald's tightly stretched out on her body.  
"God in heaven, my beautiful Kay, how much I love you!" Donny said with choked words, while Kay K grabbed him by the back of the head and squeezed him tightly to herself. Luckily their room was not too close to where Nik and Lyla rested, otherwise they would have heard everything ... and who knows what they were doing too ...  
They went on fucking for several hours, maybe even until dawn. It was not yet six in the morning that Kay, holding her arms and legs to her DD, was rubbing her beak on his face. Donald turned to her, stroking her dark hair and cheek as she took his hand to kiss her.  
"DD, love ... tell me something ... how long have you wanted to make love with me?".  
Hearing this question, Donny felt slightly surprised ... but it was only fair that his woman knew, even to give an answer for himself.  
"How long, did you say? Well, I think ... ever since we went on a mission to Thailand, to Hong Island ... I've never felt as good as the time we tried to be a couple on vacation ... and it's amazing how now we have really become! When I saw you in that evening dress and on the beach with that costume ... I was in serious danger of losing control ... I don't know how I managed to keep calm and reason ... ".  
Kay K smiled at him. "So it wasn't just for my bikini ..."  
"If nothing else, now I have the pleasure of observing you NAKED ... you are a unique sight!" Donald Duck said with satisfaction.  
They both approached with Kay's breasts pressing against him as she felt his turgidity on her belly again as their beaks gently brushed.  
"But mine is not just a pleasure, it is also a joy for the eyes and the heart to see my man as my mother did it ... during that mission, I remember, I caressed you for the first time .. .and we even kissed ... I had the feeling that something was being born ... ".  
"It's true you're right! I don't know what got into me ... but obviously I must have succumbed to your charm, even when you had the bad girl attitude ... "  
"I only did it out of necessity, DD!" she answered a little annoyed, giving him a blow on the pectoral muscles, but he took her and turned with her who immediately resumed her usual smile ... only with DD she could (who knows why, eh ...).  
"Instead I want to know when did you want to make love to me for the first time?" Donald Duck asked, intrigued by the possible answer, as he tenderly kissed her nipples.  
Touching the back of his neck, Kay K, as usual, had no doubts: "It was when we were chased by the thugs of that well-known criminal after recovering a PC with the names of our fellow agents ... and we made it thanks to your knowledge of the streets. towns ... I was already starting to know your qualities and abilities ... but I still didn't feel like insisting ... I also remember that ... "  
"I remember what you told me: '' I like guys like you '' ... and I believed it ..."  
"Me too, my dear ... and then fate allowed us to get to know each other a little better ..." she whispered, smoothing his face with her soft hand.  
"Instead ... I almost lost control when we went to London to foil that terrorist threat at the Olympics ... there was that shady guy, that double agent who pretended to be a secret agent but was actually plotting behind everyone's back. that he was trying with you ... I was about to disintegrate with these hands ... luckily everything went well ... ”Donald said with a sense of remorse as he looked at Kay.  
She kissed him again tenderly. "Sometimes I don't understand what you saw in me, DD ... seriously, tell me the truth ..." Arianne narrowed her eyes in a sensual way.  
“You tell me first ... what did you see in me, Kay K? I'm just anybody after all ... even if for my grandchildren I would like to be alone ... ”but Kay stopped him. “This is ABSOLUTELY NOT true! Over time you have become a hero in a way ... especially MY HERO! Never forget that ... when I tried to kill you or kidnap you, I was hoping you would understand that ... I never intended to ... "and lowered his head in embarrassment.  
Instead Donald raised it with great sweetness before looking intensely in the eyes ... it would have been impossible for anyone to resist, but he ... wanted to dive into those cerulean irises and stay there forever.  
"Somehow I knew ... there was something that was tormenting your soul, but you didn't know how to get rid of it ... now I hope you are at peace with yourself ..."  
Wiping a tear, Kay K replied: "It's true, that's it ... because you give me the serenity I've been looking for so long ... but I had to close a debt with some beings who ... were a kind of business partners. of my ... sorry, but I can not ... ".  
Donny guessed right away. "Don't worry, go ahead ...".  
"Since we had canceled all contacts with that company, Actinia, to prevent the theft of some data, and you played an important part in this story ... they forced me to get out of the way, or in any case to prevent that ... ”Did not finish this last sentence that turned the other side covering his face.  
Donald let her vent for a few minutes before he squeezed her tightly, then forced her to turn back to him, before taking her hands off her face ... her eyes were full of tears. He kissed her on the beak smoothing her and collecting her tears.  
"Kay, my love ... I will never thank you enough for allowing me to change my life, in some way ... and allowing me to spend my life with you ... at that time I was in crisis with my ex, but I didn't have the strength to close that story ... and then you came as a gift from Heaven ... I don't want to lose you ever again! And if you wanted to shoot me, maybe I deserved it ... at least that way I would die happy! " he concluded with an amused smile.  
She smiled through her tears. “Oh, DD! My love, you have a heart of gold and a nobility of soul out of this world! This is what I saw in you! That's what I fell in love with ... with your courage and your boldness ... with your sensitivity and your immense strength ... with your boundless character and your sweetness! Not so much for the physical aspect, even if now you have changed in a really extraordinary way ... even in the form you had before I would have always loved you ... and I know that you have never been afraid of me ... unique among all. .. ”he said now with more calm.  
Happy to the extreme, Donald squeezed her again, reciprocated by her embrace, one with his arms and the other with his legs, as if they were one.  
“Kay K, my infinite love ... I LOVE YOU TO DIE AND I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! Even from yourself, if necessary ... I swear to you on my life! " said an always resolute Donald Duck.  
“DD, my love and my soul ... Donald Duck of my heart ... I LOVE YOU LIKE NOTHING ELSE! And I will ALWAYS PROTECT YOU, at the cost of my life! YOU'RE MY LIFE!" Kay K answered with great decision, which only a loving heart could carry.  
They kissed again with sweetness and passion as only they could, hugging each other as if they were a marble statue with harmonious lines.  
"Wait, what if Lyla and Nik heard us?" Kay murmured.  
"And what is the problem? May they hear us then, maybe ...! " Donald Duck laughed, joined by an increasingly happy Arianne Konnery.  
Nothing and no one would ever stop them again!

**Author's Note:**

> The dedication for this work is mainly to my great friend mastersofdestiny


End file.
